Mobile applications provided by a transportation network company (“TNC”) match passengers with drivers having their own privately owned vehicles. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011-0313804 A1 entitled “System and Method for Arranging Transport Amongst Parties through Use of Mobile Devices” by Camp is directed to a system for enabling transportation to be arranged for individuals carrying mobile devices. Some services focus on wayfinding and navigation assistance indoors, but are limited to only specific buildings and provide limited service.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.